


Little Surprises

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Body Modification, Gay, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Piercings, Slash, Yaoi, genital piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Henry hadn’t ever expected to find something like that quite so intriguing.





	Little Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so these smaller things are easier to get to than the bigger ones, sometimes, but all will be done in as timely a fashion as I can. Anyway, I’m really enjoying writing for these boys again. I’ve missed them.

“What are you _doing_?” Henry questioned, furrowing his brows as he watched Vic shift again, tensing his thighs. It looked like he was trying to adjust something as he sat on his friend’s floor, and Henry was just hoping that this didn’t mean that he was doing some weird sex thing. He had his skepticism whenever someone said Vic was definitely, guaranteed straight.

“I… It’s nothing.” Vic replied, biting his lip as he tried to shift again, hissing after a moment and carefully rising from his usual spot at the foot of Henry’s bed. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Henry jabbed a finger in Vic’s direction, “What’s your problem?”

“I… Uh... “ Vic’s eyes were on the floor. “I got a piercing and it’s… It tugs.” 

Henry’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he blinked fairly quickly in shock. It took him a few seconds to wrap his mind around it, and to get his mouth to form coherent words instead of the inane, squawking noises leaving him.

“You… Have a piercing… _Down there_.” It wasn’t even a question, just an affirming statement. When Vic nodded slowly, ducking his head, he didn’t expect Henry’s next words. “I want to see.”

“Wh-- What?” It was Vic’s turn to be shell shocked, staring at his best friend like he might not have noticed the little green men dancing on his shoulder. 

“Take. Them. Off.” Henry growled in response, narrowing his eyes, “You heard me.”

It took exactly a second for Vic to listen, dropping his pants and bending over. Henry had expected a dick piercing, maybe balls, something apparently too simple for Vic’s tastes. When the other teen bent and spread his legs, Henry’s mouth went dry and he didn’t quite understand why his pants were suddenly ten sizes too tight. Constricted in his own skin, burning hot and distracted suddenly, he didn’t realize when he’d practically crossed the room. 

His finger grazed the other’s taint, petting the shiny silver balls pressed into the delicate flesh, and he gasped softly as if he hadn’t expected it of himself. A shudder worked up Vic’s spine and he had to bite down on a moan, his eyelids squeezing shut. Yeah, Henry definitely liked that, and the sudden realization that he _liked_ that brought a new level of rage to him. Knowing better than to let it out on Vic, he lurched back like he had been burned.

“Put yourself back together.” Henry didn’t like how his voice cracked during his barked order, but he wasn’t about to open his mouth and try again. He turned away, ashamed of just how hard he was right now, and bit his lip. If his dad knew about this, he’d already be in a ditch. “Adjust it if you have to, but do it now and don’t touch it in front of me again.”

“Uh-- Y-yes, Henry.” God, all those orders weren’t helping. The deep-seated shame that came with all the arousal was strange, as well, but he didn’t question it. Straightening up and letting his hand slide between his thighs, past his ass, he adjusted the piercing as much as he could without making a show of it and tugged up his pants and underwear.

“Sit on the bed, it might be more comfortable,” Henry finally managed, “I’ll be right back, gotta piss.” That most definitely was _not_ his issue, but he had to make some excuse to escape the room. Maybe a quick splash of cold water on his face would do him some good. Before Vic could respond, he was already gone, all but running like his life depended on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, then! We have yet another one finally done up and ready to go! I’m hoping to get through more of these requests as soon as I can, because I don’t really like to keep people waiting, and I’ve done a lot of procrastinating on these. I am so sorry, guys, I hope you’re going to enjoy the influx of stuff that’s coming out, soon! 
> 
> Prompt: Piercing


End file.
